


Reluctant Cuddles

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Drop, Dom Shane, Dom/sub, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Shane, Light BDSM, M/M, No Smut, sub Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shane knows it’s his job as a Dom to take care of his boy after a scene. Sometimes he forgets he needs care too.





	Reluctant Cuddles

“You warm?” Shane asked, his voice quiet. Ryan nodded, sipping at his hot chocolate. 

“Is the popcorn done?” 

Shane rose and disappeared into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn and settled it into the dip of Ryan’s legs. “You good?”

“Yeah… Cuddle with me.”

Shane settled onto the couch and slung an arm over Ryan’s shoulders, lightly massaging the muscles he could feel already knotting up. He’d need to coax Ryan into a bath tomorrow afternoon, and maybe a long massage. Their recent six hour scene wasn’t the longest they’d ever done, but it was certainly one of their more intense ones. 

Shane’s entire body was tense, the adrenaline still coursing through his veins. The sturdy leather of the paddle he’d used left indents on his fingers, and they itched to move and fidget. 

Bruises were already beginning to show on Ryan’s wrists when his arm snaked out of the blanket pile to get popcorn and Shane grimaced; he subconsciously knew that Ryan didn’t mind - even enjoyed - the marking. But he’d put those there. He’d handcuffed a man he was in love with to a chain and hit him hard enough to leave angry welts and bruises. 

Shane was lost in his thoughts, glaring at the floor when Ryan reached over, taking his hand and twining their fingers. 

“Get out of your head, Shane.”

“Can’t. It’s a trap, a trap, I tell you,” Shane teased, plastering on a semi-convincing smile. Ryan cocked an eyebrow. 

“You’re an idiot. You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Thinking too much.”

“I always think too much, Ryan. Shut up and eat your popcorn.”

“No.” Ryan squeezed Shane’s hand harder. “That scene was so fun. I felt like I was gonna pass out.”

“That’s not a good thing—“

“From pleasure, Shane. You didn’t hurt me.”

“I know that,” Shane grumbled. Ryan moved the bowl to the table and straddled his hips, wrapping the blanket around them both. 

“You take such good care of me, Sir.” 

“Ryan—“

“Shh...” Ryan leaned forward, pressing gentle kisses along the curve of Shane’s neck. “Make me feel so nice and happy - even when I’m being punished, it’s because you love me, right?”

“Ryan...”

“Right?” Ryan pressed. Shane sighed and nodded.

“Right.” 

“You take care of me after too, even when I’m stable, you make sure of it,” Ryan continued, running his fingers through Shane’s messy hair. “And I know tonight you’ll hold me tight and make sure I feel safe even though you always hate how much it makes you sweat.” 

Shane laughed a little, trying to will the smile off his face as soon as it appeared. Ryan’s grin widened, blinding and pure. 

“There’s my boyfriend. You know one of my favorite parts after a scene?”

“What?” Shane asked, his tone weary despite the helpless smile on his face. 

“When my Dom grins at me and tells me how good of a sub I am. When he’s proud of me.”

“You know I am, baby,” Shane murmured, reaching up and brushing his thumb over Ryan’s cheek.

“I do. But I like hearing it. I need to hear it sometimes. And I feel like maybe... You need to hear you’re a good Dom too. Don’t you?” 

“I’m your Dom, Ryan. I don’t need praise,” Shane argued, settling his hands on the swell of Ryan’s ass. Ryan shrugged. 

“Says who? Some stuck up egomaniac that believes subs are inferior to them? Idiots who swear by 50 Shades of Abusive Relationships?”

Shane chuckled at that, but Ryan continued. “We’re in this together, right? That was the first promise we made, the first night I gave in and became your sub.”

“Of course, Ryan.”

“Then together means equal. Even if I’m submissive. I still love you, you idiot. I still love making you smile. You do this after scenes sometimes and — damnit just let me help you. You don’t need to do it on your own.”  

Shane’s shoulders sagged. He smiled softly, tracing Ryan’s cheekbone with his thumb. “You know I got kinda lucky.” 

“How?”

“I’ve heard imps are hard to catch. They’re so small and quick. But look at that - got a nice tame one right in my lap.”

Ryan’s eyes narrowed then widened when the words clicked. He punched Shane in the chest, his bright, wheezing laugh filling the air. “You jackass. Had to slip a short joke in there even being sweet, huh?”

Shane shrugged, smirking. “You love me.”

“I really do,” Ryan said, the teasing smile slipping into something much more solemn. “And I want you happy. Are you happy with what we do, Shane? Our scenes?”

“What? Of course, Ryan. As long as you’re safe and enjoying it—“

“You know I am. I’d tell you if I wasn’t. Are _you_?” 

Shane nodded. “Yeah. I am. They’re amazing.”

“Then don’t let your guilt come into this. It’s pointless.” 

Shane shook his head. “‘M not guilty.”

“Bull. You were staring at my bruises right before you started to drop. These?” Ryan lifted his wrists, showing the cuff marks. 

“These are amazing. These remind me how much I trust and love my boyfriend and how much he cares for me. They’ll remind me of the scene and how good it felt and how smooth your hands were while you touched me. And it’ll remind of the after. The cuddling, the popcorn. The bath and massage I know you’ll strong arm me into because it’s good for me even if I don’t think I need it. Not a single centimeter of these bruises will make me sad or hurt, okay?”

Shane sighed a little, smiling. “You try so hard, Ryan.”

“Only when I care. Look, tough guy, you’re taking a bath with me.”

Shane’s eyebrows shot up. “Excuse me? Who’s the Dom in this relationship?” He asked, his voice dropping to a soothing, but commanding growl. Ryan swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing wildly. 

“You, Sir.”

“You wanna try that statement again then?”

Ryan nodded. “I—Would you like to take a bath with me, Sir? I think you need it as much as I do.”

Shane smirked. He ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair, nodding. “Much better. More polite. You know you look so good when you’re polite. Thank you.”

Ryan nodded, resting his head on Shane’s shoulder. “I want you to be happy with me,” he whispered.

“I am. I promise you that. Sometimes I’m just a little less happy with – you know – myself.”

“But why?”

Shane shrugged. “Stupid reasons. Doesn’t matter.”

“Shane—“ Ryan tried to sound stern.

“Ryan, you’re not supposed to be taking care of me. This is what I do for _you_.”

“Says _who_ , Shane? If we’re really equals – and I believe we are – then it’s a give and take. I should be able to care for you just as much as you care for me. Right?”

“But _I’m_ the Dom—“

“And you’re human. And my boyfriend and best friend and the most important thing to me. You’re so much more than some spanking machine. If you can’t see that then let me see it for you. Please.”

Shane sighed, smiling helplessly. “This isn’t how I wanted to spend tonight.”

“Then don’t. Why don’t we start over? You take care of me, just like you like doing… But let me take care of you too.”

Shane hesitated, then nodded. “Deal. Bath?”

“Only if you use that bubble bath I like so much. The pink stuff.”

Shane rolled his eyes deeply, pressing a kiss to Ryan’s mouth. “Just get into the bathroom.”

“Yes, Sir.” Ryan winked. “Oh, you’re getting in with me, right?” He asked, climbing off Shane’s lap.

“Yeah, I”ll get in with you.”

“Good. Cause I wanna cuddle in the water.”

“That’s a weird place to cuddle.”

“Nope. Under lots of bubbles, naked, relaxed… Close quarters… Sounds perfect to me.”

Ryan pressed himself against Shane when he stood up, wrapping his arms around his middle. “Maybe tonight we could have some other fun. Without the Dom and sub stuff.”

Shane ran his hands over Ryan’s broad back, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Yeah, maybe.” He stepped back and grabbed Ryan’s hand. He twined their fingers before leading him toward their bathroom.

“You know, I got a damn good sub. Even if you’re a damn lunatic that believes in ghosts… You’re a good guy.”

It was Ryan’s turn to roll his eyes. He knew it would be worth the spanking he’d get even as he laughed, “Shut the fuck up, Shane.”


End file.
